


Learn Your Place

by Raicho



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aggressive Daryl Dixon, Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha Shane Walsh, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Daryl Dixon, Claiming Bites, Dirty Talk, F/M, Forced Bonding, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Omega Daryl Dixon, Public Claiming, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicho/pseuds/Raicho
Summary: “What he needs is a thorough fucking. Screw the sass right outta him.” Shane had told him the night before when it had just been the two of them left to tend the dwindling campfire, “Can’t ever get to ‘im ‘cause of his jackass brother, though.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/B/O in which public breeding/knotting is totally normal and often used against betas for an alpha to gain better control of a situation.
> 
>  **Edited Warning:** This is not a nice fic. Please don't come here hoping to find a nice fluffy read and then complain to me about how upset you are that it didn't have a cute/warm ending. Please take my tags and warnings into consideration before delving further into this work. Thanks!
> 
>  **A/N:** Also, though I haven't definitely stated this within my work, omegas are often taken in as 'third wheels' within a household. There is usually the two dominant partners (either beta/beta, alpha/beta, or rarely alpha/alpha), and the omega is brought in as someone to perform sexual favors on either partner, act as a nanny/bearer, or act as 'the help'. This is almost always consensual on the omega's part, which is what differs between a regular omega bond and the one Daryl's forced into. Omegas aren't held in high regard, but they're almost 100% of the time seen as delicate creatures (yay stereotypes!), which is why higher designations take them under their wing and instruct them on how to go about day to day life. Merle just happened to be a really cool brother and didn't believe in any of that bullcrap, and decided to let Daryl be his own person without feeding him any of that stereotypical garbage.
> 
> Unbeta'd

            When Daryl Dixon first barreled his way into Rick’s life, he was like a raging storm roaring across the eastern coastline. The people of his new group had warned him during his first night among them, tried to explain to Rick how the youngest Dixon was unlike anyone he’d ever met before with a temper as hot as hellfire, patience as short as a hanged man’s noose, along with a personality as unpredictable as the 4 o'clock weather report.

            But the very next day, without much warning, Rick had caught Daryl’s scent before he saw him approach—soft notes of omega pheromones wafting through the breeze like an enchantment of perfume on silk clothing; a scent that somehow managed to overpower the putrid stench of aged blood and rotted flesh. It was a comforting scent, something chemical that helped to ease Rick’s nerves as he set foot into this new uncharted world of dead men and war.

            And when Rick laid eyes on the omega that was beginning to peek through the underbrush at the edge of the camp, the world seemed to go still for him. The rustle of the hunter’s boots and the humming songs of the cicadas echoing through the wood fell mute as Daryl stepped into the clearing with a confident stride and his bow in hand. The omega’s scent was sugar-sweet as it permeated the air and melted against Rick’s tongue like cotton candy—soft and sweet with an added tang of sourness.

            “Son of a bitch.”

            Rick was left breathless as the omega spoke.

            “That’s _my_ deer!” Rick watched with fascination as the omega—which happened to look nothing like any other omega Rick had ever seen before—huffed and puffed about his compromised hunt while kicking at the decapitated walker corpse the group had left beside the animal, “Look at it. All gnawed on by this filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard!”

            Daryl Dixon was nothing like Rick had ever expected. The hunter held one of the foulest mouths Rick had ever heard speak, and his glare was the nastiest thing to catch on this side of the Mississippi River. Omegas were expected to be smooth curves and gentle dispositions, but Daryl was anything but the stereotype. There was no sign of delicate mannerisms or dainty postures with him. Daryl Dixon was made of bulk muscle, ferocious temperament, and skilled prowess. All the things that made others uneasy.

            Dale sighed from beside Rick, “Calm down, Son, that’s not helping.”

            Immediately Rick caught sight of the challenging fire that ignited within the omega’s blazing blue eyes. There was not a single speck of omega gold to be found within the hunter’s irises as he snapped back, “What do you know about it, old man?”

            Rick stood motionless as he watched Daryl crowd into the older beta’s space—an intimidation method often used by posturing alphas to force their challengers into quick submission. Rick was mystified by seeing the hunter—an omega—using such a dominating technique reserved only for alphas.

            “What he needs is a thorough fucking. Screw the sass right outta him.” Shane had told him the night before when it had just been the two of them left to tend the dwindling campfire, “Can’t ever get to ‘im ‘cause of his jackass brother, though.”

            “He can't be that bad, Shane. Like you said, he's just an omega.” Rick had yawned before he took a long pull from his bottle of warm beer.

            But Shane had shaken his head and told Rick otherwise, “Nah, the guy’s got too much attitude for someone of his designation. He could wind up being a real problem if we don’t settle that shit sooner or later. Keeps scaring all the betas around camp with his antics. Ain’t right for an omega…” Shane had rubbed a hand through his dark wavy hair before looking back to Rick, “This might just be the right time to go about doing it. Know what I mean, brother? A good knot always gets a bitch to hush up real quick.”

            Rick had just quietly nodded along as his thoughts began to drift off to wonder about what Daryl Dixon must be like to warrant such an adamant dicking. He thought surely the omega couldn't be as troublesome as everyone claimed him to be...

            But now Rick could see why; could easily guess how his friend had seen Daryl as a potential threat to the good of their group if he were to go unchecked without an alpha’s command.

            “Why don’t you take that stupid hat and go back to ‘On Golden Pond’?” Daryl spat at Dale before stepping back and circling around the deer carcass, “I’ve been tracking this deer for miles.”

            Everyone surrounding the omega was silently averting their eyes, but when Rick looked over his shoulder he saw Shane watching the pissed off omega with as much caution as one would use when handling a ticking time bomb. While Daryl aptly removed his bolts from the doe, a knowing smirk curled at the corner of Rick’s lips as Shane held his amused gaze, giving him an exaggerated eye-roll in response to the omega’s temper. There was a plan forming between the two of them, “Gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison.”

            And then, surprisingly, with the drop of a pin, Daryl bent low to observe his kill before looking up to the alphas—Shane and Rick—in a subtle show of momentary status recognition. The hunter was displaying his biological impulse to seek their permission and instruction as to what action should be taken, “What do you think? Do you think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?”

            Shane shook his head, “I would not risk that.”

            “That’s a damn shame…” Daryl sighed before quickly turning to look for further approval by pointing to a tangled string of squirrels slung over his shoulder for the alphas to view, “I got some squirrel—about a dozen or so. That’ll have to do.”

            Both Shane and Rick nodded with apparent appreciation. It seemed to Rick that Daryl was not a typical omega he’d encountered in his past dealings, but the hunter still seemed to hold a biological need to please alphas and scavenge for his pack. Perhaps the situation wasn’t as critical as Shane had made it out to be.

            Just as the hunter was about to leave for their camp, the decapitated head of the motionless walker began to wake and snap its rickety jaws at empty air. Amy, one of the betas from their group, mumbled behind a bush before tucking herself into her sister’s arms and walking away, “Oh God…”

            Daryl huffed with annoyance as he pulled at his bow to take aim at the offending thing, “Come on, people. What the hell?” The omega emptied a bolt straight through the walker’s left eye. Once the head stilled from its delayed chomping, the omega reached down and pulled the bolt from its eye socket before looking up at the group with irritation, “It’s gotta be the brain. Don’t y’all know nothing?”

            Rick stood flabbergasted by the omega's lack of scruples as he watched Daryl saunter away toward their camp. Rick was soon pulled from of his absorption, though, when Shane slapped him on the shoulder just as the hunter began to holler across the camp for his missing brother. A heavy weight of worry settled into the pit of Rick’s stomach as he followed after Shane and Daryl.

            “Merle! Merle! Get your ugly ass out here!” Daryl yelled as he approached the RV, string of squirrels and tainted bolt in his grasp as he strutted past the fire pit, “I got us some squirrel! Let’s stew ‘em up.”

            Once both alphas noticed the omega had relieved himself of his weapon of choice, they both then decided to trail behind Daryl's footsteps, waiting for the right moment to pounce. They knew how this would end.

            “Daryl, just slow up a bit,” Shane started to speak with caution as he placed his gun in the back of the uncovered jeep. He was preparing himself to tackle the omega with his bare hands if he'd felt threatened, “I need to talk to you.”

            Rick looked on from the side as Shane approached the hunter, watching as Daryl’s step slowed a pace and his friend’s hand brushed over his stubbled lip before continuing his walk.

            “About what?” Daryl asked as he turned to face the alpha attempting to corral him.

            “About Merle.”

            Merle was Daryl’s older brother—a dumb, racist, redneck son-of-a-bitch with overcompensating alpha hormones coming out the wazoo. Rick hadn’t been the biggest fan of the older Dixon, but he understood that when it came to family, sometimes a person could look past all the bullshit just to have someone to call their blood. He supposed that’s what it was like for Daryl—always looking up to his big alpha-brother for cues and advice on how to go about surviving from day to day. If Merle was the only one left to care for Daryl, then it was no wonder why the hunter seemed to be so rough and volatile compared to other omegas. It seemed that Merle Dixon had no business rearing an omega sibling.

            Shane kept his pace even though the omega stopped, making sure the other members of their group were protected behind his larger, more imposing bulk in case a quarrel were suddenly to break out, “There was a—There was a problem in Atlanta.”

            Daryl appeared stunned as his eyes widened with hurt like he was a lost orphan. He looked around the group with a silent question evident on the tip of his tongue. It broke Rick’s heart to see the omega in obvious distress over his blood kin. It was always a hard thing for an omega to lose their alpha.

            “He dead?”

            There was a moment of silence before Shane dared to answer the hunter, “We’re not sure.”

            That response triggered an emotional reaction and the omega retorted as he circled around Shane in challenge, “He either is or he ain’t!”

            Sensing the growing tension, Rick stepped up to the plate. He hoped to ease the omega’s distress and provide his friend with needed back up, “No easy way to say this, so I’ll just say it.”

            Daryl cocked his head to the side and spat at Rick’s feet when he came to stand in front of the hunter, “Who’re you?”

            His eyes darted between the omega’s clutched fist and Shane’s voiceless suggestion before looking up to level Daryl with a direct nod, “Rick Grimes.”

            The omega’s head snapped to the side as he snarled, “Rick Grimes, you got something you want to tell me?”

            Rick could definitely see how Daryl was related to Merle—the venom in their hair-trigger attitudes was near proof enough of their relation. Rick was afraid it was something that he and Shane were going to have to correct if Daryl continued to show signs of being anything like his older sibling, “Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He’s still there.”

            Daryl dropped Rick’s eye contact and turned around to duck his head low before grunting and kicking his shoe into the ground, “Hold on. Let me process this.” The omega brought his right hand up to wipe at his tear-dappled eyes before making a gesture with his index finger against the side of his head, “You’re saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof,” Daryl’s voice grew louder and heightened in pitch while his scent reeked of distress and anger, “and you left him there!?”

            Rick quietly nodded as he looked at Daryl, “Yeah.”

            There was pain in the omega's eyes as Daryl glared at Rick. He tried to look away, but the guilt made Rick stay put as he listened to the hunter’s heavy breaths and frantic pacing. It really should've come as no surprise when Daryl lashed out at Rick by throwing his string of squirrels at the alpha as a distraction to sneak in a solid punch to Rick's gut.

            But the omega’s attack was quickly foiled as Shane pummeled him to the ground. Shane had been anticipating Daryl’s reaction—he’d known that the omega would be violent and ready to strike the second Rick opened his mouth about the truth behind Merle’s absence. Shane knew this was the time for corrective action.

            “Hey!” the members of their camp all grew panicked as they tried to surround the omega in an attempt to quell his fury.

            But Daryl was not like other omegas—having his packmates around trying to shush him did nothing to help pacify his rage. Even though Daryl was knocked to the ground, the omega quickly rebounded as he pulled his hunting blade from his leg holster and wielded it in his fist. He was ready to slash and draw blood as he got to his feet, charging at Rick like an angry bull.

            “Watch the knife!” T-Dog, the beta that had dropped the key to Merle’s cuffs, warned from his spot on the sidelines.

            But Rick could handle this. It wasn’t something he’d ever expected to be handling from an omega of all people, but he could handle it. With each new attempted strike that Daryl lunged at Rick, the alpha was able to thankfully block and effectively counteract each motion until the blade was knocked from the omega’s grip. Once Daryl dropped the knife he attempted to challenge Rick with brute strength alone, but was hastily thwarted as soon as the alpha pinned Daryl’s arms to his sides. Immediately, both Shane and Rick crowded against Daryl and held his arms back as he struggled against their collective weights, grunting and hissing all the while doing so.

            “What’d I tell ya about this sonova bitch, huh, Rick?” Shane snorted as he wrestled with Daryl, “Think now’s a good a time as any.”

            Rick was inclined to agree with his friend’s suggestion after witnessing the day's events. The evidence. Daryl was most definitely a threat. He needed to be subdued.

            But when Shane’s arm reached around to pinch at the sensitive ball of nerves at the base of the omega’s neck—one of the most well-known and sensitive pressure points found on an omega—a sudden flash of terror shined brightly in Daryl’s eyes as he began to desperately squirm and pant against their hold. His scent turned sour—denoting that Shane and Rick were the real threats. And maybe part of that was true.

            “Okay. Okay…” Shane hushed as he easily brought Daryl to his knees, the omega’s neck still caught within the alpha’s hold.

            “You’d best let me go!” Daryl growled as he lamely tried clawing at Shane’s arms. His limbs were slowly becoming paralyzed with each passing second that Shane remained pinching his neck. It was a commonly used method from the 50's to help reign in upset and skittish omegas, but it’s been banned from legal use since the start of the new millennium due to its paralyzing effects and slow-going recovery time.

            Shane laughed as he got Daryl into a seated position on the ground against his legs, “Nah, I think it’s better if I don’t.”

            “Bitch hold’s illegal!” Daryl snarled as he panted for breath.

            “You can file a complaint,” Shane snorted as he continued to pinch at the omega’s neck, “Come on, man. We’ll keep this up all day.”

            Daryl released a low-rumbling growl before Shane yanked his neck to quiet his noise. “What d’ya think, Rick? Wanna keep at it? I say this bitch needs to remember his place ain’t at the top of the food chain.” Shane turned his head and spat, “He needs to know to never raise a hand against an alpha.”

            Rick shifted on his feet before looking around at the rest of the watching group members. His wife, Lori, was holding their son, Carl, close to her side, covering his innocent eyes as she looked on at the unfolding scene while nodding her approval. Everyone except for one or two people seemed to agree with Shane’s insinuation. He supposed they had every reason to want to put Daryl in his place if anything of what he’d been told about the younger Dixon was true. Daryl was threatening—unnatural.

            “Get offa me!” Rick could hear the fear echoing through Daryl’s voice as he barked.

            But Shane just tugged the omega back until Daryl was laid belly-down against the dirt with his head twisted to the side as the alpha heckled, “Make me.”

            “Walsh, you lay one more finger on me an’ I swear I’ll do more than just beat yer ass!”

            Rick cringed at the threat. He guessed there really must be something to be done about Daryl’s explosive behavior…

            Shane laughed, “Oh really? That what you think?” the alpha whistled before looking up to give Rick a knowing wink, “‘Cause I’m pretty sure we’re the ones about to do more than just beat yer ass.”

            Daryl’s fear scent spiked, but he didn’t stop his growling. There was still no sign of gold glowing within the omega's eyes.

            “Rick, c’mon an’ give me a hand with this. We’ve got some work to do on this one…” Shane sighed as he held the omega in place.

            Rick nodded before he came over to kneel beside his friend. They’d both been part of beta knottings in the past, just quick public fucks that help to get matters settled and the beta submissive—more easily controlled from an alpha’s perspective. With an omega on the receiving end, theoretically, this should be a walk in the park for both of the experienced officers. Nothing that a few minutes with a dick up the ass wouldn't fix.

            “Hey, wait a minute, what th’ hell—” Daryl snapped as he felt a second set of hands—Rick’s hands—begin to undress him, “Get off!”

            Together, the two alphas began to unbutton and unzip the omega’s pants, pulling them down to Daryl’s knees to reveal two untouched, lily-white cheeks with slick leaking from between his thighs. Almost instantaneously, the scent of unmated omega breeched Rick’s senses, and he couldn’t help but pull in one long, deep breath. He could feel the omega trembling beneath their hands, legs quivering and chest beating as the entire group watched Daryl’s humiliation begin to take root. This was already so much better than knotting a beta. Rick could feel his interest spike.

_There was work to be done._

            “Looks like you were expectin’ us, huh?” Shane hummed as he traced a finger through a damp patch of slick stuck to the omega’s inner thigh.

            Daryl’s face was red hot as he held his tongue with contempt.

            “Good to know you still remember how to give an alpha a warm welcome.” Shane slapped Daryl’s ass, leaving behind a budding red handprint against the supple, pale flesh, “Rick, would you mind doing the honors? I’ve kindda got my hands full here.” Shane shrugged as his eyes pointed between his grip on Daryl’s neck and the hand settled softly atop the omega’s swelling ass cheek.

            Rick peered up to find his wife’s approval once more. She stood sure and unwavering as she nodded to her husband, “Do what needs to be done, Rick.”

            He never had the intention of going into the day thinking that he would have to perform a public knotting on an omega… But everything had just escalated so rapidly. Rick had a responsibility to his wife and child—to his new group of survivors—to keep them safe from threat and harm. It was common knowledge—betas should not be afraid of an omega. Alphas should not be afraid of an omega. Omegas were meant to be docile creatures, easy to sway and pleasant to keep around. This omega was anything but. Rick _had_ to correct Daryl’s behavior by any means necessary.

            “Daryl, we aren’t gonna hurt you.” Rick tried to soothe as he began to undo his buckle and the fastening on his jeans, “Just gotta teach you a few things.”

            Daryl snorted like an angry feline and hissed, “Yeah, y’all just gonna pet my hair an’ call me pretty then, huh? Y’ can go t’ hell, Grimes.”

            Rick sighed as he dipped a hand underneath the waistband of his boxers and began stroking a palm up and down the length of his shaft, “Didn’t need to go this way,” Rick shook his head and grimaced as his fist sped up. He could feel himself hardening beneath his touch, “But I can’t have you acting as a threat to me and mine.”

            “Y’ think I’m a threat?”

            Shane chuckled, “We know you’re a threat. Ain't ever seen such a cocky, blood-thirsty omega before in my life.”

            “Sounds like a bunch’a bullshit comin’ from a couple’a pussy alphas. Too afraid of a lil’ omega snappin’ his jaws off and tellin' it like it is,” Daryl mumbled into the dirt, “Just wait ‘til Merle hears about this!”

            “That’s just the thing, Daryl,” Shane spoke as he began to position the omega’s legs wider apart in a traditional mounting position, “Merle probably ain’t gonna be hearin’ about this. That’s what we’ve been tryin’ t’ tell you. But you’ve been too damn busy playin’ at something you’re not to even listen to what we’ve been sayin’.”

            Tears began bubbling to the surface of Daryl’s flustered exterior as Rick began to strip himself free of his underwear, “You’re gonna need a new alpha to follow now. Should've never been left alone in Merle's care. I'm sorry you had to be brought up that way.” Rick sighed, “I'm gonna do the best I can for you, Daryl.”

            Daryl whimpered, “C’mon, y’all don’t gotta do this… Just… C’mon! Lemme up!”

            Both of the alphas shook their heads, “Sorry, Daryl. No can do.”

            “There are rules in this new world—rules that we need you to be able to abide.” Rick’s voice was solemn as he aligned himself with Daryl’s entrance, “This is all for your own good.”

            Rick took a deep breath and pushed forward, the tip of his length creating a light burn against the omega’s tight, uninviting entrance. There was a sigh that escaped his lips as he sank deeper into Daryl’s furrowed warmth. Smooth slick and clenching walls guided him further inside as Rick hummed his appreciation.

            “Yeah, you were meant for this,” Shane cooed as he rubbed a hand over the omega’s impaled backside, “Gonna feel natural real soon. You’ll see.”

            Daryl grunted and squeezed his eyes shut as Rick pushed home, burying himself from tip to root within the omega’s heated channel. Rick gave a moment for the omega to adjust to his weight and girth, settling himself neatly between Daryl’s legs and listening to the sounds of the omega’s distraught panting. It was only a matter of time before Daryl would bend.

            Rick could feel everyone’s eyes on them. Watching. Waiting. They wanted to witness Daryl’s submission. Rick would give it to them.

            “Okay.” Rick breathed as he began to pull out, slowly dragging his length along Daryl’s walls and creating a titillatingly delicious friction before pushing back in for more.

            Daryl only grunted and bit his lip with each new forced thrust.

            When it became evident it would take more than just a dick up his ass to get the omega to bow, Shane then hinted for Rick to speed up, “Give it to him like a bitch in heat. You know the kind I’m talkin’ about.”

            Rick smirked. _Yeah he did._

            Rick started plowing into the omega with quick, jerked movements. He could feel the beads of sweat dripping off his forehead and blurring his vision as he rutted against Daryl's bare ass beneath his grip. He needed _more_.

            “Yeah that’s it, Rick.”

            “Show that bitch who’s top dog.”

            “Just take care of that terrible attitude of his!”

            “Make him howl!”

            There was the echoed jeering from the group of betas lingering by the front of the RV as Rick took the omega. There was heat and pressure. There was slick and pheromones. There was instinct.

            Black spots clouded his vision and then he was drifting downstream as he felt an explosion—a rocket launch—take off and burst, quaking the ground and shaking both alpha and omega to their cores. Suddenly Rick could feel his knot beginning to blossom, uncomfortably rubbing against the omega’s insides as an unwelcomed pull and stretch. Rick huffed as his hips stilled mid-thrust, resting his weight atop Daryl’s clothed back while all eyes remained watching for any signs of change.

            Everything was silent except for Rick’s heartbeat and Daryl’s incessant growling.

            And then it wasn't.

            “You alphas are all the fuckin’ same,” Daryl hissed as he felt Rick’s knot plugging his entrance like a stuffed toy, “Think y’ can just fuck anything y’ can stick your dick in and call it ‘fixed’.” The omega turned his head to level Rick with an intimidating glare, “Well news flash Officer Dick-Wad, I ain’t broken.” Daryl craned his neck beneath Shane’s grip and spat in the alpha’s face, “Disgusting bunch of knot-heads. I ain’t ever yielding to th’ likes of you. Y' can all kiss my ass.”

            “Damn, you just don’t know when to quit, do you?” A sharp hand smacked across Daryl’s stuffed ass as Shane barked, “Looks like we’ve got us a little spitfire here, Rick! Think it’s time to bring out the big guns then, huh?”

            “Shane…” Rick was hesitant to pull out the show-stopper to end all disputes when it came to rebellion from lesser designations.

            “C’mon, man. This ain’t workin’,” Shane pointed at Daryl’s obvious snarl, his lips curled high enough to showcase his pointed canines, “He’s still hissing like a hellcat!”

            “Rick,” Lori’s voice broke through the tension, “Just do what needs to be done, baby. We’ll work with the outcome. Just get him to stop. We can't have him retaliating.” She looked so sure of herself and what she was saying as she spoke to Rick, “Please.”

            Rick could never deny his wife of anything when she begged him with that soft voice of hers.

            So he did what he had to. A forced bond was going to be the only way to control Daryl.

            But the hunter had something else to say on the matter, “Don’t you dare even think about it.”

            Unafraid of the omega’s wrath, Rick leaned forward, hand reaching out to replace Shane’s on the back of Daryl’s neck. The alpha’s teeth scraped along the pale flesh of the hunter’s shoulder junction, tongue tasting the saltiness of perspiration before biting down hard enough to draw blood—to draw a bond. Daryl howled at the sensation, voice breaking into a high pitch before crumbling into an unrecognized sob as he uselessly tried to pull away from the alpha’s hold.

            But it was too late for Daryl. The bond was there. Rick could feel it already, boiling and flowing inside his veins like the blood pumping through his heart.

            “Stop.” Rick spoke, his voice sober and assured.

            Daryl stopped.

            Pleased with the reaction, Rick released his pinching hold on Daryl’s neck, freeing the omega from his forced state of paralysis. Rick could now safely release the omega and know that he’d cause no threat or harm to anyone in their group so long as Rick disallowed it.

            “We warned you, buddy.” Shane sighed as he lifted himself to his feet, “Told ya that you needed a new alpha. Merle wasn’t doing you any favors lettin’ you get along like that.”

            Daryl stayed silent but glared at the standing alpha.

            “Rick will take good care of you. Get you actin’ like a proper bitch. Maybe even give you a brood of pups to occupy your time now that you won't be snapping at every leaf that drops.” Shane nodded, “Ain’t that right, Rick?”

            Rick waved off Shane’s comment, “I’m only looking out for everyone’s best interest.”

            “At least we know he ain’t gonna kill any of us now.”

            “Or steal from us.” Dale piped up from the sidelines, “I’ve overheard private discussion with his brother on the topic of thievery.”

            Rick rubbed at the back of his head before working at pulling himself loose from Daryl’s entrance, “Well I can assure you that none of that will be happening.”

            With a wet ‘pop’ Rick’s mostly-deflated knot slipped free from Daryl’s stretched hole. The alpha quickly set to work at redressing himself before moving to help with the omega’s pants, displaying his newly claimed ownership. Daryl tried swatting Rick’s hand away but was stopped once Rick gave him another firm order, “Stop”. Daryl watched helplessly as Rick’s fingers worked at pulling up the hunter’s jeans and redoing the fastenings.

            As he tucked Daryl back into his clothes, Rick couldn't help but let his mind wander to the future outcome of the day's actions. Perhaps Shane was right. Maybe he would give Daryl a pup or two to care for—something that would keep the hunter busy with thoughts of nurturing and gentleness. Lori had always wanted another child, but she'd had too many issues with their son to ever attempt a second pregnancy. And Carl could definitely use a younger sibling, someone to help him learn responsibility and family values.

            Maybe what Rick did today was something unforgivable and potentially taboo... But no one else was batting an eyelash. He wasn't going to worry too much about the moral dilemma racing through his head. He had a family to tend to. And now Daryl was part of that family, whether he wanted to be or not.

            “You’ll learn soon enough,” Rick nodded to himself as he kept his eyes focused on Daryl’s—blue irises bleeding into full gold, “I’m sure of it.”


End file.
